Sayiaman Announcement
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: What would happen if Gohan made an Announcement as Sayiaman? What would he say? Where would he go with it? And what's the announcement? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z.

Here's a one shot for you! My first.

**Sayiaman Reveals Himself**

Sayiaman had decided to call up a News Broadcast station for an announcement. EBC TV, the same TV crew that always does the World Martial Arts Tournaments, has decided to get a full length feature with Sayiaman giving his announcement last.

The Station gave him 2 hours for everything, but that would be a bit much for him. "More likely than not, sir, I will only need an hour and a half for everything I want to say. I have given the Commercials credit in the time frame, and found that, if your patterns for commercials follow the same pattern as they did for the past 5 weeks, than I can honestly say that one and a half hours is all I'll need." Sayiaman told a crew member.

"Sorry, Sayiaman, it's been decided by the higher ups. 2 hours is what you'll be getting, and I can't do jack. In any case, the show's about to start. Get ready." The crew member said. "Why not give a life story to a few?"

"I guess I could talk about some of my relatives, or the meaning behind my name."

There was applause in the room he would be going in. The screen showed that the show had started.

"Alright everyone. We said we have a really special guest with us today. Sayiaman himself has decided to give an announcement on this channel. You won't find this kind of announcement anywhere else, and I can honestly say, we are the first to do so." Applause. "In any case, let's get our Guest out here."

-backstage-

"Sayiaman, you're up!" A guy said.

"Thank you. I'm well aware of that." Gohan, in his Sayiaman outfit, complete with helmet, walked on stage.

-on stage-

Sayiaman walked on stage to sit on a chair next to the host. "So Sayiaman. What made you decide to use our TV Station for an announcement?" The host asked.

"Well, Bando. You are actually one of the select few channels I get where I actually live. Or my mother for that matter. They will want to know as well. That narrowed it down to this one and 3 others. I'm not going into the exact specifics on my reasoning behind it. I have several things to say, and some of them happens to be personal." Sayiaman told him.

"Well then, what's the first thing you want to say?" Bando asked.

"About my father. You all may know him as a Martial Artist, but I know him as a hero of 2 planets."

"Explain."

"You see, even as a kid, he was helping others out. He lived on Mt. Paozu for most of his childhood. His life changed when a teenager from West City came looking for something known as Dragonballs. The Dragonballs are said to be able to grant a wish to whoever collects all 7 of them. Each one has a certain number of stars. The 4-star Ball, that one is a family heirloom, so to speak. My father has a sentimental attachment to it, because it reminds him of his Grandfather, who died when my father was only a kid. No older than 5 years old. I won't get into his death, however, I will say this. His grandfather was named Gohan. He was a martial artist trained by the Turtle Hermit Roshi. My father, years later, trained under the same man." Sayiaman stated.

"What was your father's name?" Bando asked.

"Goku. Goku Son. However, I have more to say on his journey before I even came along. Anyway, my father was by far the most purehearted soul out there, able to ride the Nimbus Cloud.

"Nimbus Cloud?"

"It's an orange cloud that only those who are pure of heart can ride. He got it as a reward from Roshi for helping out his turtle. You see, they found him struggling on a path several miles from any body of water. How he even got there, to this day, no one has any idea. Anyway, after obtaining the Nimbus Cloud, he went off to find even more dragonballs They had found 3 of them by that point. However there were others after the dragonballs. A man calling himself Emperor Pilaf. He was after them for World Domination, or something. I don't really know for sure. In short, my father gained a group and after a while, confronted Pilaf and stopped him from using the Dragonballs for whatever it was he wanted, but the wish that was made was highly embarrassing, and my father didn't really know what to make of it. One thing's for sure, I don't know if a woman lost her underwear that night."

"Explain."

"The wish, as I was told, was to have the most comfortable pair of ladies underwear. Oolong gets embarrassed every time it's brought up. He is a shapeshifter, meaning he had the best chance of getting to the area, while my father was trapped, hungry, and probably couldn't run if he wanted to. He has a soft spot for food."

"Okay then. I think we should stop for a commercial break."

"Fine by me. I mean, I could go for some meditation right about now."

"Alright then. We have about 5 minutes." Bando stated. Sayiaman nodded.

-backstage-

Gohan went into a corner and got into the lotus position, and crossed his arms. A few people passed him, but didn't say anything. Then he started floating, along with a few things around him. That was a lot more noticeable. Everything went back down, and he was good. He opened his eyes, but you couldn't tell because of his helmet.

-onstage-

"And we're back! Now, you were saying something about a wish by a man named Oolong."

"Actually, I had just finished that piece of the story. However, Oolong was not a man, per se. He is a pig, in the literal sense, and a big pervert. Anyway, after all that, my father had gone to Roshi for training. He went through it for 8 months, and then participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament. His first ever, and he was only only 13. He also made it to the finals, the only real competition he got was from a guy named Jackie Chun. He is said to be a cousin of Roshi himself, but if you ask me, Jackie was Roshi. My father had a powerful nose back then. He said they both smelled like turtles, and in the same concentration at that. Anyway, he made it to the final match against him. Ultimately, he lost that one, however, being as it lasted over 5 hours, and the moon had rose by the time the match was over. He has a tail back then, but I've never seen him with one. The next thing that happened, well Roshi treated his two students, my father included, to dinner. He didn't win, but he got his money's worth in food."

"How much did he eat?"

"57 full course meals." There was a collective gasp. "I know it sounds crazy, but he always ate a lot. It's hereditary, because I eat a lot as well."

"Okay, what happened next?" Bando asked.

"Well, there was this whole thing with an organization known as the Red Ribbon Army. They were after the Dragonballs, as well. None of them could possibly understand what my father was doing, was really possible. Charging headlong into a group of men holding several guns, with no fear showing, you'd be surprised if you saw it. You'd call him crazy. I call him determined, courageous, an optimist and a True Hero. He stormed Muscle Tower to defeat General White, took down Colonel Silver, trapped General Blue in a cave with a lot of treasure, and finally, went against a guy named Mercenary Tao. I ran into him myself, and he was utterly scared of my father. When I told the guy Goku was my father, he kicked a tree, threw it, and jumped onto the tree. He knew he didn't stand a chance against me, and I didn't even realize it. Nor did I care. He was hurting people, and that's what mattered to me. I was willing to stop him, and that was it."

"He lost the first time, but he climbed Korin's Tower. In 3 days, he managed to drink the Sacred Water, thus increasing his speed, endurance, and strength. Then he went down to the bottom, and took him out, with his own grenade, by kicking it. It was then he used the Nimbus Cloud, and went straight to the Red Ribbon Army main base. He took out everyone there, and faced off with Commander Red. He went in, singlehandedly, took out everyone, defeated Commander Red, and the Self-appointed Commander Black, after Red died. Roshi, and all the friends he made to that point was on their way to the same base, as he was leaving the base. Would you believe it, if a 16 year old kid took on an entire army, with nothing but a pole that could extend to any length, and 8 months of Martial Arts training under Roshi?"

"Probably not. Who would?"

"My mother. That was it. Even Roshi didn't believe it, and they had to send a flying friend of their to check it out, only to find not one person alive in there. That was when the believed what he said. He even said it like he didn't care he just took on upwards of 500 soldiers, armed with fully automatic weapons, Pistols, the whole shebang. In truth, it didn't matter to him the odds. If there was some chance of winning, he'd find it. He always did. The final Dragonball had disappeared, but apparently, was simple to find. An old lady, Baba the fortune teller, had them run through a gauntlet of opponents, supposedly the strongest. He came in on the third one, and defeated the last 3 of them. The first one was a Mummy. The second one he took down, was what would seem to be a demon of some sort, and he used a ray that was supposed to turn your own negative thoughts against you. Being pure of heart, he doesn't have any negative thoughts. Easy win for him. Then he went up against someone not even I would expect."

"Who would that be?" Bando asked Sayiaman.

"His grandfather. He was only back for one day, but that one day was all he needed. He wanted to go against Goku in the ring, and he got it. Even if he hid his identity behind a mask, he still got what he wanted. That was the final match, and he found the final Dragonball. Oddly enough, it was the 1-star. The same one that was found last, the first time around. With this wish, he brought back someone who died at the hands of Tao, honoring the promise he made to a friend. From then on, he learned from the world. Roshi had nothing else to teach him. After all the trials, he was back at Tournament. Once again he got to the finals. He lost, but this time, due to a truck. It was an air struggle, and the arena was no longer an arena. Just a hole, from what I hear."

"How did the truck interfere?"

"His opponent went in front of the truck, while he hit the Driver Side Window. From what I heard his opponent say, if not for the truck, Goku would've won the whole thing. However, there was bad news later that night. His best friend was killed, by a guy with the name Tambourine. In the end, Tambourine was killed, along with a friend of his after the dragonballs. That was when the Demon King Piccolo appeared, and took him on. My father lost, once again. And once more, he didn't die. In fact, he got stronger as he healed."

"Getting stronger as you heal is normal. Why bring that up?"

"Not the way we do. After an injury, we get stronger than before after we heal. We get even more powerful the closer we are to dying. Near fatal wounds for us would effectively quadruple the strength of the average human. It almost doubles our strength. We are in no means normal warriors. We are the last of a warrior race, almost extinct. The Sayians. That is how I came up with Sayiaman. I am part Sayian. My father was a full blood Sayian."

"Sayians... How do we know if one is a Sayian?"

"Normally, they have a tail similar to a monkey. However, we can get rid of them. That's what I did. Also, there are a few things about Sayians you might want to know. Along with the power increase after injuries, there are a few transformations, as we call them. They are known as the Super Sayian."

"Super Sayian, eh? What do these transformations look like?"

"You know those people that were at the Cell Games? The ones with Blonde Hair?" Sayiaman asked. A nod. "Those people were in a Super Sayian State. Which reminds me of something else I should bring up. However, I will get to that later."

"Why not now?" Bando asked.

"There are other things I should go through first. One of which is how my father first attained Super Sayian State."

"Okay then, why not skip ahead to that part?"

"Because I have a defined order of events to go through. However, I can skip to the first fight I ever had, at 4 years old. Okay, I won't skip it, but give a summary up to that point." Bando nodded.

"Okay, Goku almost killed Piccolo, but Piccolo sent an egg with the rest of his life force in it. The Egg hatched, and he was reborn. A few years later was the next Tournament. Goku proposed the first match of the finals, and faced off with the reborn Piccolo in the final match. Goku won, he spared Piccolo. Piccolo was set on defeating Goku for a few years. Now comes the next point. Where I come in."

Sayiaman sighed. "Goku and I were visiting his old friends. I was 4. They noticed the tail, and were immediately afraid of what could happen. I wasn't aware of it at that point, and neither was Goku. That was when a Sayian named Raditz appeared. My uncle. He was nothing like my father. That was when we found out, that the Sayians are an alien race of warriors, and more evolved than humans. My father didn't even remember anything of the Sayian race, or the mission he was assigned. To this day, I thank the fall he had on Mt. Paozu. It made him forget all about what he is, and what his mission was. If that didn't happen, none of us would be here now."

Another collective gasp. "Don't be so surprised. There is more to the story than that. Due to my lack of physical training, Raditz kidnapped me and told Goku to kill off 100 humans and bring them to him. He didn't. Instead, with the help of the Reborn Piccolo, they went after Raditz. I was trapped in his ship, and my father was fighting him, and losing. My anger took control, and I burst out of the ship, and blacked out. The next thing I know, Raditz had holes in his armor, and my father was safe. However, Raditz wasn't down for the count. Piccolo helped my father defeat Raditz, only to find out 2 more Sayians were to come in one year. My father died and took Raditz with him. One year later, my father came back against the other Sayians. He took down Nappa, who had particularly dominated each and every one of us, with utmost ease. Almost as if it were a sport. It was that easy for him."

"Hang on. If he died one year beforehand, how could he fight them?"

"The Dragonballs. We used them to bring him back to life, just like he did with his friend's father, and after the Demon King Piccolo had been defeated the first time around. That time, we revived him." A nod. "Anyway, after taking care of Nappa, he went for the other Sayian. At that point, only 2 full blood Sayians were known to be alive, and they were about to fight. Today, only one of those two are alive. However, the battle ended in a tie. Vegeta escaped, when we could've finished him off. Instead, my own father let him go. Knowing we would see him again."

"Why didn't he want to finish him off?" Bando asked.

"You know, I asked him the same question. He was strong, sure. However, he hoped that the other Sayian, who is still alive, could change his ways. Luckily, he did, somewhat. It didn't take long for us to run in to him again. However, this time, we were looking for a way to bring back our friends, as soon as we could. Since Piccolo died, the Guardian of Earth, Kami, also died. This meant that the Dragonballs were useless. However, during the course of the fight, Krillin, a friend of Goku's, had found out something. Piccolo and Kami were, in fact, Aliens from planet Namek."

"I think it's time we head to a commercial. Let our viewers process the information, you know?"

Sayiaman nodded. "Of course. With this much information, and what it is, I wouldn't be surprised if I lost any credibility I had gained as Sayiaman."

-backstage-

People were watching him, but he ignored it. He knew after all this, people were going to look at him differently than before. He sat down in the same corner as before. He had several minutes to think about the rest of what he needed.

-on stage-

"And we're back! I'm sure you all remember our guest. However, a short Recap. Sayiaman is actually a super powerful Half- Sayian, that was the son of a Full blood Sayian. His father had taken on countless enemies against all odds, and came out on top in the end. Am I right on all of that?" Sayiaman nodded.

"Thing is, we happen to have a call. The one who had trained Goku during that year he was dead."

"Really? How is that?"

"_Area of effect Telepathy, that's how."_

"Perfect timing King Kai. You mind explaining a few things regarding my father? Or rather the training he had to go through with you?"

"_Actually, that is not what I called about. And you have another caller. He's listening in on this as well. We have surprisingly good reception here in Other World."_

"_No kidding, King Kai. How's it going son?"_

"Dad? Why are you talking through King Kai?"

"_Well, I wanted to give some insight. You gave the story, however there are a few things you were off on."_

"Like what? I told everything as Krillin said it."

"_I'm not doubting that. However, remember that Krillin is still a normal human that underwent Master Roshi's Training. That thing would be torture to those who didn't know what they got themselves into. In fact, most of the things he had us do would seem useless. That is, until he explained it a few days before the Tournament."_

"What do you mean?" Bando asked.

"_How should I put this? The training was a bunch of chores that is usually done by machines. We were doing most of it by hand, and on foot. Delivering milk on foot in less than an hour, having to outrun a Raptor part of the way. Making fields for planting with our bare hands, and then working on a construction site without the use of power tools. Combine that with the exercises he had us do mentally. I gotta say, most of it would seem useless, if you didn't know what he was truly going for. He gave us shells to carry and they added 50 pounds, and the increase to 100 pounds. At the end of it all, he had us take off the shells, and jump as high as we can. I went at least 80 stories high in my first go after that. I landed on my feet without so much as a sprained ankle. My hands never touched the ground. That's when we realized how much we had done."_

"Well, that was insightful. So you're saying that all this happened in just 8 months?"

"_Yeah, that's about right. In any case, I've been sparring with a guy named Pikkon. He's been a good challenge, and by far the only one close to my level. Whichever one of us is stronger, I haven't figured out yet. I mean, he forced the Super Sayian out of me in our first fight. I even combined it with Kaioken."_

"Hold up! Are you saying you had to do all of that just to take him down?" Sayiaman's voice was filled with shock. "Was he truly that powerful?"

"_Yeah! He's one of the best sparring partners I've ever had. Also, I reached the Ascended Sayian already."_

"Nice!" Sayiaman had given a thumbs up to the sky. "I remember I beat you to it, however, you helped me get there."

"_No kidding. Anyway, I gotta get going. See ya son! Hope you go through with your decision."_

"You know I will, dad. You and I haven't lied once."

"_True."_

"_Talk to you next time... Sayiaman..."_ King Kai laughed, and then cut himself out.

"Okay, now that was a little unexpected." Bando said. "So the one that laughed was the one who trained Goku while he was dead the first time around, right?"

"Yeah, that's him. He's also the one that helped us find Namek. There was another set of Dragonballs there, and the other Sayian was heading there already. We beat him there, but someone else beat us there. His name was Frieza. Self-proclaimed the Strongest Warrior in the Universe. Which brings me to the next part in my story. Krillin had died by Frieza twice. Thankfully, my father showed up. However, he told all of us to get off of the planet as the fight was escalating. He wanted the entire planet evacuated. The Namekian Dragonballs did that."

"How did the fight go? And why did he want the planet evacuated?"

"You see, the planet was on the verge of destruction. He had just attained Super Sayian State. His rage fueled him, and he had transformed. However, rage is not the only thing he was feeling. He felt that he needed to protect everyone. Even if it meant his own death. That was when he had first become a Super Sayian. The fight had ended, and Frieza was thought to have died in the explosion. We were wrong. We found out months later that Frieza had been rebuilt and had an Android body. Luckily, someone else had come, and dispatched of the Improved Frieza and his father with ease. None of us could believe it. He came with a warning about more Androids. Two of those androids were absorbed into Cell. Androids 17 and 18. There was also an Android 16, 19, and 20. Android 20 was, in fact, Dr. Gero of the old Red Ribbon Army. However, he was killed by 17 and 18, and then 16 was released as well."

"Okay then, how did you get out of there?"

"16, 17, and 18 left without a scratch on them. They were searching for something to do. Vegeta, the only other Full Blood Sayian from before had found he had a child with a Normal Human. That was something no one, except my father and Piccolo had known. The warrior who defeated Frieza was that same baby, at 18 years old, in a future that had been ravaged by Androids 17 and 18. That was when Cell appeared."

Bando looked at him in wonder. "You had been keeping track of everything up to that point, and you didn't think of stopping him at first?"

"Well, at first, I didn't even know what to do. He knew all of our strengths, our weaknesses, moves, everything. In fact, he too, was from the same future society that the mysterious warrior came from. Cell, in his first form, went around collecting energy, while looking for Androids 17, and 18. He got to 17 first, and absorbed him. His form changed, and we knew we had a difficult battle ahead. Almost impossible. Then, Krillin had the chance to kill off Android 18 with a remote Detonator made by Bulma Briefs, and old friend of my father's."

"Hang on. That teenager from West City. That was Bulma Briefs?"

Sayiaman nodded. "That's her. Anyway, Cell had faced off with Vegeta, while my father and I were training in a place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Inside, we can be around for a year, and only a day would pass here. In addition, the gravity there, for most of the area, and it's a big one, is 10 times that of Earth. That's where I learned how to turn into a Super Sayian. That's also where I learned about the power hidden deep within myself."

"What kind of power is that?" Bando asked.

"I will get to that. As Trunks faced off with the Perfect form with Cell, there was an announcement from Cell himself. 10 days until the Cell Games. At that point, Cell had absorbed Android 18, how I don't know, and didn't ask. The only thing I can think of though, is Vegeta's Sayian pride let Cell get his Perfect form. I think we could pause it here. The next piece of the story is the longest part, and the one I will be going into the most detail. The Cell Games. After I am done with that, the original announcement will be made."

"You have a point there. We probably should go to the commercials. If only to make sure the Cell Games are not omitted, or interrupted."

"My point exactly. Glad you saw that so quickly." Sayiaman said.

-backstage-

Some of the people were coming up to him asking him why he really cut it off. His only answer was simple, yet effective. "Everything will be revealed at once, not in segments. That would defeat the purpose of it."

One had the nerve to ask him what he really knew of them. It's not like he was there. To this he replied with a smirk. "You'll see, when the time comes."

-on stage, 10 minutes later-

Sayiaman and Bando were in their chairs once again.

"So, Sayiaman. So far, you've told us about your father, and a little about yourself. Now you're getting to the Cell Games. However, I have one question before you get to that. How do you really know anything about the Cell Games?"

"I was there myself. I was one of the ones in a Super Sayian State." Sayiaman said.

"Okay, then. Go ahead and explain the details. The Cell Games is one thing a lot of people want to know the truth about. After all it was cut off."

"Don't I know it. The day of the Cell Games came, and the Earth's Special Forces, as we call ourselves, had arrived. Hercule Satan was coming up in a Limo. Two idiots had also come out of a Blimp. They were dispatched of easily. Hercule went up. My father then said this."

-Flashback-

"_I'm saying this for your own good, Hercule. Go home."_

-Flashback end-

"Of course, he didn't listen. He gave Cell a Barrage of Punches and Kicks, none of which did anything to Cell. In fact, the most it did was annoy Cell. He wanted to kill my Father more than anyone else. He knocked Hercule straight out of the ring, in one hit, and sent him flying at least 300 feet out, and he hit a small mountain. My thoughts on that: That's gotta hurt." Sayiaman paused for a second.

"That was when my father went up against Cell. He knew he couldn't win, but as usual, it didn't stop him from trying. We had been able to keep up with the fight, but then it escalated and only I could keep up. The announcer there, along with everyone that my father didn't really think should not have been there, couldn't see a thing. I could tell just by the way they were looking at the ring. Cell and Goku had been going at speeds too fast for them to keep up with. They thought it was a trick of some sort. It wasn't. That was the usual Speed for us." Sayiaman stated.

"If that was the usual speed, then how do you keep up with fighting that fast?"

"Something everyone has in them. The energy within us, though small, can be a force to be reckoned with. Cell could do so, as could we. If you want a bit of an explanation, I can give you a few regarding the fighters there."

"Alright then. What would you put it as?" Bando asked.

"Okay, first off let me say something on that. There is something we call Power Levels. It's basically the measure of strength, and battle skill that one has. The first 2 that went up against Cell, I'd say were about 25 and 30. Hercule Satan, he would've been about 100. My father, in his Super Sayian State, was well over 1 million. This is a given, since Frieza, when he was first defeated, was about 1 million in his second form. He had 4 of them, and each one more powerful than the last. This is how I know for a fact, that my father was well over a million. I myself was almost on par with my father in that same state. However, that was it. The lowest of our group, was about 20 million. That would be Yamcha or Tien. They didn't want to fight. They knew they wouldn't stand a chance against Cell 1-on-1."

"Okay then, how did it proceed from there?"

"You're just going to accept it at that? No, "Hercule is more powerful than that!", "Hercule is the one who defeated Cell."?" Sayiaman asked.

"Why should I doubt you? If everything you said so far is true, then how am I not to believe you?"

"I'm glad some people are open minded. Anyway, Cell had destroyed the ring, thus giving the fight more room. However, that is what met his downfall later on. My father was giving up on the fight. The first time he ever gave up in his life. However, he didn't leave it at that. There was one other person that he figured could fight off Cell, and win. I was the last fighter he had chosen. He was counting on me, but I couldn't do it. I told Cell some of my past, especially how I figured my father wanted me to take him down."

"Explain."

"You remember when I said I had a latent amount of energy released in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" A nod. "That's what he was banking on. Cell wanted to fight the strongest warrior he ever could. Now, remember what my father said earlier about an Ascended Super Sayian?" Another nod. "That is also what was discovered that day. After telling Cell of my past, and the occurrences that my Latent Energy had come out, he made 7 smaller versions of himself. The Cell Juniors, as he called them. He had them take care of my friends. They pounded them, thrashed them, did everything he could to torture my mind. My emotions. He gave them the order to kill them off. Apparently, Hercule wasn't completely useless."

"What do you mean?"

"He threw Android 16's head over towards me. Cell crushed it under his foot. That sent me over the edge. I had gone into a state of almost pure rage. However, that time, unlike the others, I didn't black out. Instead, I went into the next level. The Ascended Super Sayian. I was the first. I took out one of them, and Vegeta's expression was priceless. This is what he said at that point, not that I actually cared right then."

-Flashback-

"_We spend all that time fighting these things, and he takes it out in one blow!"_

-Flashback end-

"I proceeded to take out each and every one of them. After I took out 2, the rest of them turned on me, and I took them out. Cell was surprised at the amount of power I was giving off. He had finally found his challenge. I was the best he had ever seen. I didn't charge him at full speed. I simply walked up to him. Anger written all over my face. I was utterly pissed off. No one messes with my friends. I hit him once, and he had a massive recoil to it. Not even my father could've done that. The thing about that, during the transformation to the Ascended Super Sayian, I'm pretty sure all of the cameras in the area, were either destroyed, or wouldn't work period. My latent energy had come out, and the resulting explosion knocked everyone back."

"What happened next?" Bando asked.

"Most of it was a blur, but I knocked Android 18 out of his system, thus resulting in him turning into his Imperfect form. He was desperate, and decided to Self Destruct. My father, Goku, he used Instant Transmission to take Cell out of there, before he blew up. It was a split Second Decision, and he died because of it. Cell, however, lived. A couple of his cells had survived the blast, and they reformed his body. He came back, more powerful than before, and in his Perfect Form, once more. Had I not been cocky, I would've been able to prevent that. That was it. I had to end it there. I got into another bout with him, and lost all feeling in my left arm. I had one arm, was bruised up badly, was an Ascended Super Sayian, and I was up against the most powerful being we have ever seen. I was badly outmatched. I knew it." Sayiaman paused to sigh.

"Then I heard my father's voice. He told me never to give up. Give it all I've got. I will win. That was it. I launched a Kamehameha Wave and Cell sent one as well. With my father's help, I was able to fire it with one hand, but I was losing the struggle. The others jumped in and fired blasts at Cell from different angles, forcing him to redirect his Energy. My father then told me to unleash all of my anger. So I did. I poured all of my anger into the Kamehameha Wave, and finally I had vaporized his entire being. Not one cell remained. I collapsed afterwards, unconscious. My friends took me back to the Lookout, one of the few places we could get to, but no one else could with ease. I was healed completely by a young Namekian named Dende. Then we summoned Shenron, the Eternal Dragon, from the Dragonballs."

"This is the one part I didn't really like, but I had to live with. My father didn't want to be brought back to life. Trouble finds him no matter where he is, and it puts everyone in danger. He didn't want to be brought back. My mother took it hard, but in the end we all lived on. There's not a day that goes by that we don't think about him." Sayiaman sighed.

"Now it's time for my original Announcement. As for who I am, and how I truly get my power."

Bando was surprised. "Your power?"

"Yes. My power and strength comes from both the rigorous training I went through, and an added bonus of Ki. Ki is the Life force of your body. In other words, your soul. A lot of Ki has built up within me, regardless of the fact I've been out of commission for 7 years. I haven't needed to go Super Sayian, so there was no need to do any of it. However, something else was coming. Somehow, I just knew it. I still don't know when, who, or why, but I knew something was coming. This lead to the creation of the Sayiaman. A way to keep my identity, and that of my family, safe. However, that will change after today."

"You really are going to tell us who you are?" Bando asked.

"Not tell you. I already did that. I'm going to show you." Sayiaman started taking off his helmet. He revealed a full head of black pointed hair, onyx colored eyes. A face that could easily mistaken as a high school student. "I didn't give my name earlier for a reason. My name is Gohan Son. My father is Goku Son. And now, for the next piece. You all know of the rumors about the Golden Fighter in Satan City, right?"

Bando nodded. "Get a load of this." Gohan got in a stance, and went Super Sayian. "This is a Super Sayian." Gohan then pressed a button on his watch. His Sayiaman outfit disappeared, revealing the same thing he always wore to school. "Does this look familiar?"

Bando went wide eyed with surprise. "You... You're the Golden Fighter?"

"Yes, I stopped the bank robbers as a Super Sayian. I didn't say a word during the entire thing. I ran into Videl Satan that day, as well. In fact, it was right afterwards. I told her I didn't know a thing, if only to hide the fact I took them down. Hey, I didn't know who she was, or even her name at that point. But yeah, that was me. Catching bullets with my bare hand, and not getting a scratch. Flipping a truck with Ki. That was all me, though I really wish that didn't happen my first day in Satan City." Gohan said, turning back to normal at the end.

"If that's all, I have one more question."

"Okay, shoot." Gohan replied.

"Who trained you all that time?"

"First, Piccolo did. I actually befriended him in the year between Raditz, and Nappa and Vegeta. After that, we headed to Namek, no new training. Came back, My father and Piccolo. After Cell, I simply kept in shape during Study Sessions. As much as I hated them, I knew I had to go through with them. I was following my own dream, and constant fighting had gotten in the way. Besides, being a hero is in my blood, as is fighting. I've never liked fighting, but I've always been good at it. There's no doubt in my mind that being a hero is what I should be doing. However, I still have other things to do first."

"Like what?" Bando asked.

"First off, finishing school. The 7 years I had off was only homeschooling. I've been going to high school in Satan City. Orange Star High. Hence the button. Speaking of which, I should get going. Just know I won't be teaching anyone what I can do, but I might tell you how I do so. I'm not going into details, but you'd have to convince me to do so." Gohan said. "Later." Gohan fazed out.

"We still have 15 minutes left in the show. How about we get some calls in and see what people think of the interview?" Bando asked.

00000x00000

That last question was for all of you. Review for questions, but since this is a one shot, I may or may not answer them. You could send a PM, but that's a members only thing, so only those with an account could do that... I think. I don't know for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said this would be a one-shot, but the possibilities of the second review entered my mind, and I had to go for it.

Let's see Hercule's reaction to Sayiaman's announcement.

**Hercule's Reaction**

Hercule was sitting at home, watching the news, when a report came on, saying Sayiaman had revealed himself.

"_The Great Sayiaman from Satan City has actually revealed himself to be the son of Goku Son. Former World Champion, and the one said to have defeated the Demon King Piccolo many years ago, when he was just a Teenager. His name is Gohan Son, and the legacy lives on."_

They went through several pieces, and when they reached the Cell Games, Hercule did a classic Spit take. "WHAT THE HELL?" He rewinded it to hear what they just said.

"_Gohan Son was the true executioner of the Monster Cell 7 years ago. Apparently, the fact he was born a warrior has it advantages."_

Hercule paused the TV. "Oh shit. I gotta find that kid." He got up and did any research he could on him. His house, his family, where he would be, anything he could possibly find. There wasn't much on him out there. There was a hell of a lot more on his father than him. Hercule did find out where he lived.

"Next stop. Mt. Paozu." Hercule took his Capsule Jetcopter, and went off to Gohan's place.

-with Gohan, 4 hours later-

Gohan and Videl were training with each other. Videl was flying around, learning how to fight like that. Gohan sensed someone was coming. "Hey, Videl. Is that you dad?" Gohan said as he caught a fist.

"What do you mean?" Videl launched a kick, which Gohan still blocked.

"Right over there." Gohan turned his head to a Jetcopter heading towards his house. Videl looked at where he was and saw the Jetcopter. "Hey, you're right. That is him. Why would he be coming out here?"

"Probably something having to do with Sayiaman's Announcement the other day." Gohan said. "I threw people for a loop with that."

"No kidding. You've suddenly gotten a lot more popular at school, that's for sure. Everyone is wondering if what you did was just a stunt, or you're the real thing. My dad heading to your place is proof of whatever you said being the truth. Think we should head back?"

Gohan was thinking. "Yeah, but when I say you should stop, wait for me to launch an Energy Wave up before you continue... Or an explosion. Whichever comes first."

"Explosion?"

"My mother is temperamental. You saw that firsthand. There's no telling what should would do if he came to her asking about me." Gohan said. Videl nodded. "Then let's go. Don't wanna keep him waiting do you?"

"Goten! We're heading back early today!"

"Oh man!" Gohan and Videl had started back with Goten, on foot so as not to be noticed.

-Gohan's place-

Hercule had just landed. "This seems to be the place." He rung the doorbell.

Chichi answered the door, in her usual outfit. "Um, hi. I'm looking for Gohan. I'd like to ask him a few questions." he said.

"He's out training a girl he was blackmailed by. He's teaching her to fly, far as I know." Chichi replied. "If you wanna ask him something, wait until he gets back." It was then that Gohan and Goten came out of the woods.

"Hey, Mr. Satan. What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Ah, you're Gohan? I heard about that little announcement Sayiaman gave. I wonder if you would consider marrying my daughter. I always wanted her to be with a strong man, and I was never strong enough. You coming on worldwide TV and saying everything you did told me you were still alive. I honestly thought you guys had died since no one was left when everything was said and done."

"Well, as I said then, my Father was the only one who didn't make it. I try not to get bothered with it, because I know I made him proud that day, and saved the world while I was at it." Gohan replied. "Then again, I'm not thinking about marriage right now. I have a long way to go before that."

"Well then, if you decide to, don't hesitate to let me know. How about this? You train my daughter the way you were trained. Is that okay with you?" Hercule said, surprising everyone present. Gohan then went from a surprised look, to a smirk.

"Gohan, why are you smirking?" Goten asked. Hercule and Chichi looked at him and saw the smirk.

"Gohan, does it have something to do with that Videl girl?" Chichi asked. Hercule shot his head to her.

"Videl is the name of my daughter. She couldn't be training with him yet."

Gohan's smirk got wider. "Gohan, you're starting to scare me with that smirk." Goten said. "Wait. Is it time to do that?" Gohan turned his head to Goten and nodded. "Air or explode?"

"How about both?" Gohan put his hand to the air, while Goten pointed at a rock. They both fired an Energy Wave causing both signals to come up.

Videl came out of the trees a few seconds later. "Is it good?" Videl asked. Then she saw her father. "V-videl? You've already been training under him?"

"I didn't tell you for a reason!" Videl yelled at her father. Gohan and Goten walked next to Chichi and watched the two argue. "Any idea who'll win, mom?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. She kept at it with me for hours. Not even your father could do that. Heck even Bulma gave up before half that time."

"I think Videl is gonna win this one. She's cute and strong." Goten said.

Hercule finally gave in to the argument. "Fine, you win."

"6 minutes, 32 seconds? Not bad." Gohan said walking up to them. "When you can argue with my mother for more than 5 hours, you got a lot of talent. She did it in 6 hours, 2 minutes, and what, 29 seconds?"

"31 seconds. She currently has the record of an argument with me." Chichi said, smirking. "Honestly, I don't know where she got it from."

"Well, Videl. This is one man I would actually allow to be with you without a doubt. Surviving that big explosion, and cause several others, even making the cameras go down the rest of the time after one of them, I can honestly say he is more than worthy of you." Hercule Satan was on his knees. "I know he could kill me any time he wanted to, if just for taking credit for a win that was his. Even if I didn't know he was alive, it's no excuse."

Videl had never seen her father like this. He was serious. "Are you sure about that? You always said it was you who defeated him. Why say something different now?" She tried playing a trick on his mind.

"Because it wasn't me! It was just a kid who beat him. I only helped by throwing that robot head right next to him. Cell crushed it and the real executioner came in and destroyed him. I recognized what he did when it showed a replay of him turning his hair blonde. The guys in the other group could do it easily. I never could. They beat him. I didn't. You're better off with him, than with me. Gohan, please. Teach her everything you can. If you change your mind about my other offer, let me know. I have to learn everything I possibly can, without facing the public. That lie I held on to for 7 years was revealed, and I can't even face the public like this."

Gohan looked at him. "Well, if I change my mind about it, I'll look for you and let you know. However, she would have to be okay with it before I even think about something like that. Right now, it's strictly training."

Hercule nodded. "Thanks, Gohan. I really appreciate it. I should go now. Videl, I think it's better if you stay with him for the time being. I can't go back like this."

"_What happened to the confident Hercule Satan that everyone knew?"_ A voice came from the sky.

"Dad?"

"_Yeah, Gohan. I'm proud of you for doing that, it means you're willing to face the truth, no matter what the consequences. If I were there right now, I'd hug you. Good news though. Everything checks out. I'm set for the Tournament in a few weeks. I'm just going to be training my mind through meditation for a while."_

"Alright dad. I'll see you then!"

"_What? You don't have anything to say?"_

"I already said everything the last 2 times I talked to you. I have nothing left to say, but see you then. The others might, but I doubt anyone here does." Gohan replied.

"Wait!" Hercule said. "I'd like to apologize to you. I had no right to take credit for your son's accomplishments. When you get back for the tournament, I will accept any punishment from you as you deem fit."

"_Whoa! That was unexpected. The guilt finally getting to you?"_ Hercule nodded. _"Well, instead of beating yourself up over it, push past it, and move on. Make yourself better than before. Your pride may have been taken out, but that doesn't mean you're powerless. Vegeta was the same way. Remember that, Gohan?"_

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember Piccolo dying to take a blow directed at me. He wasn't always a good guy, but he's really looking forward to another fight with you." Gohan said. "He may be different now, but that doesn't mean he's changed completely. Vegeta is the Prince of all Sayians. Nuff said."

"_Tell me about it. Hey, Hercule. If Vegeta ever wears on his pride, he's not going against it. It means too much to go against it."_

"Right... Thank you, for your mercy."

"_I don't call it mercy. I call it a second chance. Optimists have good qualities about them. Find one, and they could help you. I think my son might, after the tournament."_

"You really think he will? Even after all I did?" Hercule looked at Gohan.

"Why not? In fact, I'll teach you how to fly, as well. That's what Videl had learned. Now she's training while flying. Mainly sparring, but I'm limiting myself to a very low percentage of my full strength. By the way, dad. I almost forgot something. Goten is a Super Sayian as well."

"_Really? At his age? I mean, sure, I never met him, but 7 years old? You were twice that age when you could even come close to learning how to do that."_

"Yeah. Surprised me too. Mom already knew about it, apparently." Gohan said. That was when he cringed due to the large amount of Killing Intent coming from behind him. _'Uh oh.'_

"Gohan..." Chichi's voice was low, but firm. It was the voice all Sons feared. "Uh... Mom, I don't think now is a good time for that?" Gohan was a little scared.

"Mom, it's not his fault. He went Super Sayian, and I asked him. He didn't believe me, so I did." Chichi turned to Goten. The murderous intent in her eyes softened... but then grew. "Goten, I told you to NEVER do that!"

"Hey mom! It's not really his fault. He would've needed to train like that sooner or later."

"_Give it a rest, Gohan. There's no reasoning with Chichi when she's like that. Best thing you can do is take what she throws at you, or try to dodge the pan. You remember my list of people never to piss off?"_

"Yeah. Chichi is number 2 on that list." Gohan said.

"_Well, she didn't get that spot for no reason. You are the only one that outclasses her when you're pissed. Vegeta is a close Third."_

"Now, that is for good reason. Uh... you think you can calm her down?"

"_Chichi. If you don't calm down now, I might not hug you when I get back."_ Goku stretched out the word back. Chichi paled.

"Sorry. I'll try to keep my cool. Then I can go all out?" Chichi asked.

"_Just enter the tournament yourself. You could rack up a win or two. Assuming the Junior Division is there. If there isn't, you would either be knocked out the first round, or the second."_

"So, I'll blow off some steam during that Tournament... Good idea." Chichi said.

Hercule stuck around for a while. _"Well, I gotta go. Later!"_

Hercule got up, and looked at Gohan. "Mom, we're heading back out. Videl, same place we came from. Think you can talk with your father regarding things? Goten and I are going on ahead. Probably get a few minutes of sparring in."

"Sure, Gohan. I'd need the rest if I'm gonna keep up with you. I'll also explain the Energy you taught me about on the way. He'll need to know that first, knowing his abilities." Videl replied. "I'm sure I can get him to understand it."

"What do you mean, with my abilities?" Hercule said.

"You have no idea what it is. You always called it a trick in the first place. You gotta learn how to control the Energy first. Then you can learn what he has to teach. I can give you an explanation, but that's it. He'd have to give you a demonstration, or even Goten." Videl said. Gohan just nodded. "Well, I'll leave that to you, Videl. Let's go Goten."

"Right!" Goten nodded, and they both took to the skies.

"Well, let's go dad. It's a ways out, and I'd have more time explaining it if we walked. Surely you have enough stamina for that." Videl said as she walked off.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm good with it." Hercule went to his daughter.

00000x00000

That was weird.

Random Pricing

Goku talking from otherworld? $20

Gohan Training Hercule Satan? $100

Videl lasting over 6 hours in an argument with Chichi? $50

Hercule Satan on his knees? Priceless.

That's the end of Random Pricing.

What's more is you'll never see him like that in Kmart.

Okay, that's all. In any case, thank you for the idea of putting this in. I didn't have internet on my laptop, so I used a public one to check the email. I can't even get on on that particular one. Still, I thank you for the idea. You know who you are.

Didn't expect that much of a change did ya?

Later!


End file.
